Ice Queen
by kip430
Summary: [Complete]Raven is having a hard time keeping her 'ice queen' attitude up when a few new emotions appear and start getting her railed up over a certain green team mate who's been injured. BBRea
1. An Injured Titan

**Title:** Ice Queen  
**Summary:** Raven is having a hard time keeping her 'ice queen' attitude up when a few new emotions appear and start getting her railed up over a certain green team mate who's been injured. How will she handle it all? With the help of a crazy alien girl, anything is possable.**  
****Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans; all I own is the plot line of the fan-fiction.  
**Genres:** Tragedy, Romance and Humor.  
**Rating: **Teen**

* * *

Kim:** I think each chapter is going to have a nice song behind it...I'm not 100 sure right now but the 1st chapter has a song behind it now and if I continue in the pattern I'll put the artist and song title up so if you want to look it up and listen to it you can.

* * *

**The Way I Write:  
**"Talking"  
'_Thinking_'  
_Lyrics_

**Chapter Song:** Green Day – "Give Me Novacaine"

* * *

**Chapter 1 – An Injured Titan**

Raven's eyes widened as she watched the green boy titan fly back into a lap post that came crashing down onto his head followed by a large cracking noise. '_Oh no!_' her mind screamed as she raced over to him. "Beastboy? Beastboy can you hear me?" she asked shaking him.

"Uh." Beastboy muttered. '_My head…it feels like I got ran over_' he thought sadly.

_Take away the sensation inside  
Bittersweet migraine in my head  
It's like a throbbing toothache of the mind  
I can't take this feeling anymore_

"Are you okay BB?" Cyborg asked walking over.

"My...head..." he muttered softly looking at him then Raven. "Raven?"

She nodded. "Yeah…it's me Beastboy. You sure you're not hurt?"  
Beastboy blinked. '_Why is she asking me? Does she really care?_' he wondered as he stared into her violet eyes, not noticing Robin and Starfire walking over.

"We're going to take Cinderblock down to the jail. You should take Beastboy back to the sick bay.."

Beastboy blinked. '_Sick bay?_' he thought before the voices all started to sound the same. '_Focus Beastboy…stay awake…_' he mentally yelled at himself. His eyes closed slowly.

"Beastboy?" Raven asked watching him. "Beastboy?" she asked again louder.

_Drain the pressure from the swelling,  
The sensation's overwhelming,  
Give me a kiss goodnight and everything will be alright  
Tell me that I won't feel a thing  
So give me novacaine_

Cyborg nodded to Robin before turning back to the other two members. "Common Rae lets get him back to the tower."

Raven nodded picking up Beastboy carefully. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos" she muttered softly as a black raven swallowed the tree titans and transported then back into the tower. She sighed walking over to a bed and lay Beastboy down.

"Beastboy? Can you hear me?" Cyborg asked shaking him gently. "Get up BB." He muttered. Beastboy didn't move, his chest moved up and down calmly as if he were asleep though he didn't open his eyes.

'_My eyes won't open…what's wrong with me?_' Beastboy thought wandering around a pitch black area.

Raven blinked watching. "Why won't he wake up…" she muttered softly.

"I think the shock to his head…has sent him into a coma…" Cyborg muttered softly while rapping a bandage around Beastboy's skull.

'_A Coma? When am I gonna wake up? Cyborg? Dude!_' Beastboy sighed looking around the black area. '_Now what…_'

Raven sighed and sat down in a nearby chair and watched as Cyborg worked hooking Beastboy up to a few machines to measure his heart beat, brain waves along with a few other things.

_Out of body and out of mind  
Kiss the demons out of my dreams  
I get the funny feeling, that's alright  
Jimmy says it's better than air,  
I'll tell you why_

Beastboy sighed as he heard foot steps followed by the swooshing of a door. '_Guess they left…great.._' he thought sadly then blinked as he heard foot steps again. '_Who the-_'

"Beastboy I'm sorry." A feminine voice said softly from, what he assumed, was his right.

'_Raven? Why is she…wait? Did she say she was sorry? To me? DUDE and I'm not even awake to see her! Unfair!_'

"If I had been watching…maybe I could have slowed your crash and you won't be here." She continued. "I don't know if you can hear me but…"

_Drain the pressure from the swelling,  
The sensations overwhelming,  
Give me a kiss goodnight and everything will be alright,  
Tell me that I won't feel a thing,  
So give me novacaine_

'_But…_' Beastboy thought ushering her on in his mind then mentally groaned as he heard the door open again.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire's soft voice came.

"Starfire…hello." Raven said softly.

"Hello to you as well. How is friend Beastboy doing?" she asked walking over beside Raven looking down at the 'sleeping' titan.

"He's in a coma Starfire…he's breathing and heart rate seam normal.." she muttered softly.

"Please…what is Coma?" Starfire asked softly.

Beastboy inwardly laughed. '_That's Star.._'

"It's like…a really deep sleep Starfire." Robin's voice came from the door way as he walked in.

_Oh Novacaine_

Starfire nodded. "Oh…so I shall fetch the clock of alarming to wake him." She said smiling.

"That won't exactly wake him Star." Robin said laughing softly.

'_Great…no one is saying how long I'll be out…and I wonder what Raven was going to say…I wish Robin and Star would leave…maybe she'd continue her though…_' Beastboy thought to him self as he sat down in his dark place.

"Why not Robin?" Star asked softly.

"Because he's too deep in sleep. It's all up to him when he wakes up Star." Cyborg said walking in. "I tapped all the machines into myself just incase."

Starfire nodded. "I understand…shall we leave him to rest then?" she asked looking at the others.

"I think that would be a good idea." Robin muttered softly as he walked out the door followed by Starfire.

"You coming Raven?" Cyborg asked looking over at her.

Her hood was now up covering most of her face along with the sorrow in her eyes. "No...I think…I'll stay here for a while, maybe meditate."

"Okay…if that's what you want that's cool." Cyborg said walking out of the room.

_Drain the pressure from the swelling,  
The sensations overwhelming  
Give me a kiss goodnight and everything will be alright,  
Tell me, Jimmy, I won't feel a thing,  
So give me Novacaine_

'_Why did she stay?_' Beastboy thought softly. '_And how come no one really seamed sad?_'

"Beastboy…please, wake up soon." Raven's voice came softly then the sound of foot steps were herd. "I'll be back okay BB…"

'_BB? Since when does she use my nick…_' he paused as he heard her sniffle then the door close. '_Was she? Crying…over me? Oh my god…_' he sighed inwardly. '_This is all my fault…_'

**

* * *

Kim:** Well...that's the first chapter. Hope you all liked it. I did my best for this chapter…I'm not to good at Teen Titan Fictions…sorry…oh well.. 


	2. Far Away Yet Right Here

**Kim:** I think I'll continue the song pattern for now since it's sorta working for me. Hehe. Thank you all for the nice reviews; **Firenze2000, beyrob,** **ravenmasteroftele, Bogbrush, Prince V, Regrem Erutaerc, Overactive Mind, DarkSideOfBlue, mtm123, Flying Green Flamingo, **and** Teleportal.

* * *

****Side Notes:**

**beyrob:** I'll keep Raven's powers in mind. Thanks for the reminder ;)  
**Regrem Erutaerc: **Got it, more detail...keep that in mind. Thanks for the comment. I hope this chapter is better then the last.  
**Overactive Mind:** I use the Alt + Enter thing to make it drop to the exact next line instead of just hitting enter and letting it skip a line. Hope that helps you.  
**Teleportal: **The other's aren't sad cause they're totally in on the plot xD haha. Thank u for the comment.**

* * *

The Way I Write:**

"Talking"  
'_Thinking_'  
_Lyrics_

**Chapter Song:** Crossfade – "So Far Away"

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Far Away Yet Right Here**

_I've been changin' but you'll never see me now  
(I've been changin' but you'll never see me now)  
Now I'm blaming you for everything_

Raven sighed from her seat beside Beastboy's sleeping body. As promised she returned to his room, after meditating for a few minuets trying to clear her mind.

_-Flash Back-_

Raven shook her head as the door to her bedroom closed behind her, she paused looking around before walking to her dresser and picking up the familiar mirror that lead into 'nevermore'.

"Raven!" The yellow cloaked, Happy, yelled running over to her. "How's BB? Is he okay?" she asked then paused noticing her expression. "What's up Rea?"

Raven growled softly. "Where is sorrow?" she hissed.

Happiness blinked studding her. "Over there…" she muttered pointing to a dimly colored gray cloak that sat not far away.

Raven nodded walking over to her. "Who gave you permission to come out?" she hissed at the emotion angrily.

Sorrow blinked looking at Raven, her eyes holding back tears. "Ra…Raven..I..I didn't do it…this girl…emotion…told me…to.."she said sobbing softly.

Raven blinked. "Which emotion?" she questioned her.

"Her." She muttered wiping her eyes and pointing to an emotion wearing a very pale pink robe.

Raven raised a brow as she walked toward the emotion. 'Which one is she?' she wonder as she got closer. "Who are you to command Sorrow?" she yelled at her, her anger re-surfacing.

The emotion turned and had a frown upon her face. "My…my name is…Loneliness (a.k.a Lonely) ma'am…I've been here…a while…and…I though crying would make me feel better…so I told Sorrow to…"

"Make me act like a fool near Beastboy and possibly the others?" Raven barked.

"No..i would never…and…Beastboy, he's asleep and…I never sensed anyone else and…I'm sorry.." she whispered in a frail voice.

_No more holding it in  
How many years can I pretend  
Nothing ever goes the way it should_

Raven sighed. "Its…okay..just..do not do it again!"

Lonely nodded and walked off to her corner of Raven's mind.

_-End Flashback-_

She looked at Beastboy lying peacefully on the bed. "You look asleep…so why not just wake up?" she muttered softly.

'_If only I could Raven, I would._' Beastboy sighed sadly then looked around the dark area one more before jumping at the sound of Raven getting to her feet.

'_I can't stay here…_' she thought '_If I do then Lonely will take over once more…_' She sighed thinking back to how she'd reacted just moments after Beastboy had been put under machine surveillance. 'Stupid Beastboy…you had to get hurt…' she thought angrily as she walked up the stairs that lead to the roof of Titans Tower, praying no one else would be up there to bother her, when she really wanted to be alone.

_  
No more sitting in this place  
Hoping you might see it my way  
Cause I don't think you ever understood  
That what I'm looking for are the answers  
To why these questions never go away_

She smiled inwardly as she opened the door and saw no one, but was greeted by the sounds of birds chirping quietly in the distance. "Thank goodness." She whispered.

'_Raven?_' a soft voice came out of nowhere, making Raven jumped and look around.

"Who's there?" she muttered.

'Its…well…Lonely…' it came again.

Raven sighed softly, feeling stupid for not recognizing her own emotion talking to her. "What do you want?" she asked.

Lonely was hesitant to respond. 'I….I want you to….go back to Beastboy…' she choked out.

_I've been changin' but you'll never see me now  
Now I'm blaming you for everything_

Raven blinked. "And why would I want to go back?"

'Because you love to be near him…' another voice called out.

Raven blinked noticing the change, it had gone from Lonely's soft timid voice, to another emotions stronger voice. "Who are you?" she questioned, unable to place a name on it.

The emotion laughed. 'My name doesn't matter right now Raven. But you should go back to Beastboy…you know you want to.' She said and her voice faded off.

_I'm so far away_

Raven sighed softly, thinking over what to do. She had, after all, come up here to be alone. Being around Beastboy just made her sad now. After thinking it over carefully she turned and headed back toward the sick bay.

Beastboy yawned rolling on the floor of the dark area. '_Dude! WHEN am I getting out of here! Its soooooo boring! There isn't even any video games!_' he sighed then sat up as he heard the doors open again.

_Hey hey watch me wave  
Goodbye to yesterday  
Nothing left in my way  
__Hey hey I've been saved  
With sun shining on my pain  
Getting me through this day  
Hey hey watch me wave  
Goodbye to yesterday  
Nothing left in my way  
Feels so good to say_

"Friend Beastboy?" Starfire's voice came softly. (A/N: HAHA! You thought it was Raven didn't you…suckers x3)

Beastboy smiled inwardly, glad to hear a voice other then Raven's for a little. Raven was getting a bit to depressing to hear now. '_Hey Starfire…_' He thought, though knew she couldn't hear him.

"I was wondering…Friend Raven, does she blame herself for what has happened to you? She seams to be spending much of her… 'hang out time' with you….I wonder if she is okay…" Starfire said softly.

_I'm so far away  
I've been changin' but you'll never see me now  
I'm so far away  
Now I'm blaming you for everything_

'_Heh, I wish I knew what she was thinking Star…_' Beastboy sighed then smiled having an idea. '_That's it!_'

_Now I'm blaming you_

He heard Starfire sigh softly before walking toward the door before stopping and turning back.

"Please Friend Beastboy….for the sake of you and the Raven….wake up soon…" she said and walked out.

Beastboy nodded inwardly. 'Don't worry star…I'll talk to one of you guys soon…'

_I'm so far away_

**

* * *

Kim:** Well…that was a pretty long chapter there, but fun to write all the same. Due to my school starting now the updates won't be as often as I first hopped so…I'll go for at least once maybe twice a week to keep you guys and gals happy. Thanks for reading. 


	3. Come Back Beastboy

**Kim: **I got my 1st mean review. At least I felt it was very mean, telling me how to write my story…feh. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews; **Firenze2000, Regrem Erutaerc **and **Overactive Mind** .

**Replays:  
****Firenze2000: **Um….I think she has an idea at this point but may not be 100 percent sure of herself.  
**Regrem Erutaerc: **Your review was rude and uncalled for, thus was deleted. It's my fiction and I will write the way I feel like writing. If you have a problem don't read.  
**Overactive Mind: **Thanks for the warning...but he/she already did comment and i deleted one, but it must have dubbled since both got deleted ; and no...he's not going to wake up because she kisses him...if she does kiss him...yep...**

* * *

The Way I Write:**

"Talking"  
'_Thinking_'  
_Lyrics_

**Chapter Song:** Matchbox Twenty - "If Your Gone"

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Come Back Beast Boy**

A loud beeping noise sent the whole tower in a panic as they rush to Beast boy's side. Cyborg stood over him sighing softly as he looked down at his friend.

Raven blinked just staring at him, in slight shock of what just happened.

Beastboy blinked looking around the dark place. '_What's going on?_' he wondered as he heard soft sobs.  
"Its of Star…Its okay…" Robin said patting the girls back as she sobbed softly against him.

_I think I've already lost you  
__I think you're already gone  
__I think I'm finally scared now  
__You think I'm weak - but I think you're wrong  
__I think you're already leaving  
__Feels like your hand is on the door  
__I thought this place was an empire  
__But now I'm relaxed - I can't be sure_

Beastboy stood up quickly looking around his darkened area. 'What's happening? Why is Starfire crying? I couldn't have….no…god please no!' he screamed in his mind pleaded that what he thought, hadn't happened to him.

Soon her heard foots steps, he assumed it was Robin taking Starfire outside to try and calm her down. Shortly after that he heard louder footsteps, once again he assumed it was the metal feet of none other then Cyborg. That left him and Raven, all alone.

"I hate you!" she screamed at him after an awkward silence, probably making sure no one else was around to hear her.

_I think you're so mean - I think we should try  
__I think I could need - this in my life  
__I think I'm just scared - I think too much  
__I know this is wrong it's a problem I'm dealing_

Beastboy blinked. '_What did I do? Oh dude! Does she mean that I –_"

"You died on me! I swear if you ever do that again I'll kill you myself! Do you understand?" she growled at him, letting her emotions run free for once.

He sighed as he felt her hand grab his tightly. '_I…did die…Oh Rea…_'

Raven sighed sitting in the chair she'd pulled near the bed since the first day Beastboy had been put in the sick bay. He'd now bee there for three whole days, without any sigh of waking up.

"I wish I could hear your voice again….I'd even settle for a joke…" Raven muttered softly.

_If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home  
__There's an awful lot of breathing room  
__But I can hardly move  
__If you're gone - baby you need to come home  
__Cuz there's a little bit of something me  
__In everything in you_

'_Raven…I'm sorry I don't have a joke right now…_' he thought sadly, and chuckled.

"It's okay Beastboy…" she muttered softly.

'_WHAT? Dude! Did you just answer me?_'

"Yes I did Beastboy…wait Beastboy?" Raven screamed looking up to see his eyes sill closed and non-moving. "I…I guess you didn't-"

'_Talk?_' Beastboy asked looking around for Raven in the dark area he was confined to. '_I did…and you answered…I think…I maybe in you mind…like when you went into Robins to see Slade…_'

Raven smiled softly. "Your okay right?" she asked softly staring at him

_I bet you're hard to get over  
__I bet the room just won't shine  
__I bet my hands I can stay here  
__I bet you need - more than you mind_

She heard a soft laugh. '_Other then being in this coma, I'm great how are you Rea?_'

Raven blinked. "Rea?" she repeated.

'_Oh…well…I heard you call me BB a while ago so…I figured I could call you Rea…I'm sorry…I won't say it-'_

She laughed softly. "Its okay…you may call me that till you wake up…if you wish."

Beastboy smiled inwardly. '_You sure your okay Raven? I think you would have normally yelled at me for calling you Rea.._'

_I think you're so mean - I think we should try  
__I think I could need - this in my life  
__I think I'm just scared - that I know too much  
__I can't relate and that's a problem I'm feeling_

Raven nodded, then realizing he couldn't see her spoke. "Yes, I'm just fine Beastboy…"

'_You…seam a little happy now. You sure your okay? What about Starfire? She was crying…why?_'

Raven sighed. "Because stupid! You died…you were out for…nearly fifteen minuets before Cyborg caught a pulse in you! I…we thought you were gone for good…"

'_I'm sorry Raven…I won't do it again…promises…_' he said softly to her.

"You can't promises something like that…just…try you best okay….because I miss you…and Cyborg misses his gaming buddy, Starfire misses her friend and Robin missing his green punching bag." She said and laughed softly at her last comment.

'Hey!' he yelled at her and laughed softly. 'I miss you too…all of you guys…but I just can't open my eyes…'

_If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home  
__There's an awful lot of breathing room  
__But I can hardly move  
__If you're gone - baby you need to come home  
__Cuz there's a little bit of something me  
__In everything in you_

"Then try harder!" Raven screamed at him.

"Who are you talking to Raven?" Robin asked walking inside the room.

Raven jumped at his voice, she'd been to busy talking to Beastboy to hear the door open and Robin walk in. "Um…no one." She muttered softly.

'_So I'm no one now?_' Beastboy growled softly, unknown to him Raven was able to hear and frowned softly.

"You…okay? He's going to be fine you know. He'll pull threw, he always does." Robin muttered leaning against the door way.

_I think you're so mean - I think we should try  
__I think I could need - this in my life  
__I think I'm just scared - do I talk too much  
__I know this is wrong it's a problem I'm dealing_

Raven nodded. "I know…he'll be up soon….I know he will."

Robin smiled. "That's the sprit. Its late, you should get some rest now okay?"

She nodded once more. "Good night Beastboy…wake up soon okay." She whispered to him as she turned to follow Robin out she heard him call back to her.

'_Good night Raven, See you in the morning…_'

She smiled as she climbed into her bed, and for once in three days, didn't have a problem falling asleep.

_If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home  
__There's an awful lot of breathing room  
__But I can hardly move  
__If you're gone - baby you need to come home  
__Cuz there's a little bit of something me  
__In everything in you  
_**

* * *

Kim: **

Well...there's chapter 3. Not much action there…well…yeah there kinda is. Oh well. It was another great chapter to write. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I am...sorta...since Like i said before, i kinda...well...Suck at writing Teen Titans fictions that are like...more then a chapter x3 So...sorry about that all...tilll the next update later. 


	4. Leave Me To My Thoughts

**Kim: **Hey everybody, good to see you again …I tried to get Raven back into character for this chapter, including cloak colors, because after reading the reviews I saw what you meant by out of character, she's a little to happy x3. This may also be the longest chapter yet .

* * *

**The Way I Write:  
**"Talking"  
'_Thinking_'  
_Lyrics  
_**Chapter Song:** Trapt – "Disconnected (Out Of Touch)"**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Leave Me To My Thoughts  
****(A/N: **The first half the chapter is all in Beastboy's mind so it wont be in italics. I'll let you know when we're out of his mind.)

"Beastboy?" as soft voice came.

Beastboy blinked as his ears twitched at the noise. The voice was much to soft and sad to be Ravens, so who was it? He turned slowly toward the direction of the darkened area to see two blue eyes staring out at him. "Who's there?" he growled, quickly jumping to his feet.

"Beastboy…" the figure said, sadness in its voice as it stepped forward for him to see who it was.

"T..T…Terra?"

_You never listen to me,  
You cannot look me in the eyes.  
I have struggled to see  
Why its so easy to push me aside..._

Terra smiled slightly staring down now. "Hey Beastboy…" she muttered softly.

"Hey Beastboy? Is that all you have to say to me?" He growled at her softly. "You…" he paused. "What the heck are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"I'm…_dead_…remember." She said sadly. "I can go also anywhere and talk to the sleeping world…when I heard what happened to you, I had to come."

"Why did you have to come? Not like you care." He growled again.

_I no longer believe,  
That you were ever on my side.  
How could you know what I need,  
When I'm the last thing on your mind..._

Terra blinked eyeing him, this was not the Beastboy she knew. The Beastboy who she knew was sweet and kind and not like this at all. "What's wrong with you Beastboy?"

"What's wrong with me?" he snapped at her. "I'm in a damn coma, a person who I thought I'd NEVER see again is standing in front of me and on top of all that…" he trailed off watching her run at him and try and pull him into a hug, only to fall straight threw him.

_Too out of touch, out of touch to touch you  
Too out of touch, out of touch to touch you  
Too out of touch, out of touch to touch you  
Too out of touch, out of touch to touch you_

Terra sighed getting up and turning to face him. "You don't want me to touch you…" she muttered sadly.

"Sorry…but I just can't trust you near me." He muttered staring back at her.

"I understand Beastboy. But you know it wasn't all me. It was Slade." She said looking up at him sadly.

"But you LET Slade do what he wanted with you! It was your fault and yours alone Terra!"

_So disconnected, going through the motions again  
So disconnected, everything goes over your head  
So disconnected, you got me hangin by a thread  
So disconnected, when will this cycle end?_

Terra sighed again. "I know…and I'm sorry! You have to believe me Beastboy. If I could have gotten control I would have-"

"You would have! You COULD have Terra! But you didn't. You let Slade use you like a puppet, like he used Robin…only Robin fought back, you didn't." he sighed.

"But Beastboy…please…this isn't like you. You're sweet and Kind. Why are you acting so cold? Did that freak Raven do this too you?"

Beastboy growled at her. "SHUT UP!"

_You don't really know me,  
I don't think you ever even tried  
We're on the same routine  
Where you say you never have the time_

"You think you know me? You think you know Raven? You don't know anything Terra!" he sighed looking away. "Raven…didn't do anything to me other then be my friend, which is more then you've done for me."

"Beastboy…I'm sorry.."

"I know! You think just saying your sorry makes up for everything you've done to me?" he screamed at her.

_What do you want me to be?  
Do you want me in your life?  
I feel so incomplete  
You left me to fall behind_

"I think you should leave now…" he muttered softly.

She shook her head. "I came all this way to see you again BB…I came to get your forgiveness for everything I've done. I really am sorry weather you believe me or not. Just please…let me stay with you for a while. I don't know anyone back in the other world…just…let me stay with you." She said as a single tear ran down her face.

_Too out of touch, out of touch to touch you  
Too out of touch, out of touch to touch you  
Too out of touch, out of touch to touch you  
Too out of touch, out of touch to touch you_

He sighed, he hated when girls cried. "Fine…just…a little while I guess wont hurt."

**-Outside Beastboy's Mind-**

Raven sat quietly watching Beastboy's body carefully. He'd been flipping around like a mad man a few moments before and she had pined him down. "What is going on in that head of yours Beastboy.."

"He's probably fighting to wake up in there." Cyborg muttered from across the room. Raven had called him in when Beastboy began to flip around, in a panic. "He seams fine now…I'm not sure what could have cause this…"

_So disconnected, going through the motions again  
So disconnected, everything goes over your head  
So disconnected, you got me hangin by a thread  
So disconnected, when will this cycle end?_

"Me either…" Raven muttered. '_At least not yet.._' she thought, fighting the urge to smile.

Cyborg sighed writing down some numbers on the machines. "Well, call me if it happens again okay Rea?"

She nodded and watched him leave. '_Beastboy? Can you hear me?_' she thought sadly.

Beastboy blinked. "_Hey Raven._" He called out.

Terra blinked. "_Raven? Where?_"

'_TERRA?_' Raven's mind screamed. '_WHY ARE YOU HERE?_'

Beastboy sighed. "_Rae, calm down please…_" he muttered.

_Its too hard to just move on  
Its easier said then done  
Its too hard to just move on  
Its easier said then done_

'_Why should I? She's in your mind for goodness sake Beastboy!_' Raven's voice yelled angrily at him.

'_I just came to visit him Raven, that's all, I swear_' Terra's voice called to her.

'_Yeah Raven…please calm down…_' Beastboy said slowly.

Suddenly a red-cloaked Raven is standing infront of him. '_Excuse me?_' she hisses at him.

_Too out of touch, out of touch to touch you  
Too out of touch, out of touch to touch you  
Too out of touch, out of touch to touch you  
Too out of touch, out of touch to touch you_

Beastboy blinked backing up a step. '_Rea..Reaven?_' he asked, not liking the new red cloak.

She smiled. '_What's up BB?_' she asked as he cloak turned yellow.

'_Happy?_' he asked watching her.

'_That was correct Garfield. Now, please explain to me why this women is in your brain!_' a now yellow-cloaked Raven screamed at him.

'_I came to visit him, like I said._' Terra spoke up.

_So disconnected, going through the motions again  
So disconnected, everything goes over your head  
So disconnected, you got me hangin by a thread  
So disconnected, when will this cycle end?_

'_Yeah right bitch!_' Raven growled at her, as her cloak turned green now.

'_Rea, are you feeling okay?_' Beastboy asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

Her cloak turned gray instantly at his touch. '_Oh B…B…Beastboy. I'm sorry. I'm being so mean…you must hate me._'

He blinked, suddenly pulling her into a hug. '_I don't hate you. I could never hate you Raven, even if you hate me Raven…_'

_So disconnected  
So disconnected  
When will this cycle end?_

Her cloak turned pale pink. '_I don't hate you Beastboy, I've just been alone, felt alone, my emotions kept me that way._'

'_I understand. But you're not alone…your never going to be alone. I promise._' He said smiling.

Her cloak finally changed to blue. '_Thank you Beastboy…thank you._'

He nodded looking up at see that Terra had gone, leaving just him and Raven inside his mind…


	5. Icy’s Appearance

**Kim:** Well, I sorta promise this to be the last chapter with Beastboy out cold, for a while in this chapter that is. -Wink Wink, Nudge Nudge- However in this chapter a wondrous vileness of my own creation is here and she's not going easy on the Titans. Hope you all like it and thanks much for the reviews. Also sorry for the long wait for this School just been killer and I still have some big projects due so…I'll update when I can sorry.

* * *

**The Way I Write:  
**"Talking"  
'_Thinking_'  
_Lyrics  
_**Chapter Song:** None This Time :(

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Icy's Appearance**

Raven blinked as her head shot up at a loud alarm going off, she'd fallen asleep, her head resting on the edge of Beastboy's bed. In a panic her eyes instantly looked toward the machines connected to Beastboy. She sighed in relief seeing that it wasn't the machines going off again, but the Titan's alarm. She stole a look at Beastboy smiling weakly as she walked out of the room, down to the main room where Robin stood, already working away on the main computer trying to locate the villain who'd decided to cause some trouble.

"Have you found the evil one yet Robin?" Starfire asked then glanced at Raven, smiling softly glad to see her finally outside of either her room or the sick bay.

Robin sighed slamming the conceal. "Darn it!" he sighed. "The computer has no idea who this villain is." He muttered turning around.

"Who cares who it is. It doesn't matter any how. We'll beat 'em no matter who they are. Let's go yall." Cyborg said bounding out the door, followed quickly by Robin.

Starfire smiled floating over to Raven, who stood in the doorway now, glancing in the direction that Robin and Cyborg had gone in than in the direction of the sick bay.

"Would you like to stay with friend Beastboy?" Star asked.

Raven jumped a little. "No…I mean…Yes…I mean…ah…I should go and help you guys." She muttered softly.

Starfire nodded slowly before taking off down the hall, with Raven following close behind. When the made it to the garage they noticed that boy the R-Cycle and the T-Car had already left, and sped up quickly into town.

**

* * *

-In Town-**

A figure stood in the middle of a four-way intersection, all the cars coming frozen alone with the people inside. Judging by the curves of the figure's costume it was apparently a female. She smiled laughing, as she looked around at her handy-work as Robin and Cyborg pulled up, followed shortly by Starfire and Raven.

The figure blinked turning to face them. "Hey! It's the titans! Wait…" she paused counting the four of them. "One's missing…where's Beastboy?" she muttered putting her hand on her hip.

Robin blinked eyeing the girl. "Um…he's not here…" he muttered.

Starfire nodded. "Yes, please, who are you?" she asked landing walking over to the girl.

"OH! Sorry, how rude of me. Names Icy." She said holding out her hand. "Nice ta meet ya."

Raven blinked. "Is this girl really a villain?"

Starfire smiled shaking her hand, only to have her own hand freeze.

Icy laughed jumping back. "Sucker!" she said grinning. "Rumor was you are the easiest to trick Star."

Starfire growled softly making a starbolt blast from her hand, breaking the ice off it. "That was VERY rude!"

Icy laughed. "I'm a villain! I'm allowed to be rude Star." She said grinning as she jumped over toward Robin. "Hello Robby-poo." She said giggling putting her hand over his heart. "Who is it that's warmed your heart? Should I freeze it over again?" she grinned.

Robin blinked feeing an icy chill flow through his body and jumped back. "Get away!"

Icy frown. "Aw…don't like me?" she asked looking around. "Raven…you left him alone did you not?"

Raven blinked. "What? Who?"

Icy grinned as she began making an icy bridge. "Beastboy…" she muttered as the bridge flew out to the Titan's Tower and Icy took off towards it with great speed.

"WHAT!" Raven growled and took off after her. "She will not harm him! I wont allow it…never again."

Icy laughed as she glanced back watching Raven follow. "I knew it…" she whispered.

'Move faster! We have to see Beastboy first!' a voice yelled inside Raven's mind. "I know!" she growled moving then stopped and transported inside the tower and moved quickly toward the sick bay and burst the door open. She froze, her mouth dropping open at the sight before her eyes.

* * *

**Kim:** Sorry, another cliffhanger. Now, I think I'll try writing this during AA and Lunch in school, hopefully we'll be allowed on the computers again. Some retards got busted playing 'non-educational games' so they put firewalls and stuff up on all the good websites and we're not really allowed on them…it sucks! Oh well, till next time. 


	6. Love, The Trouble Begins

**Kim:** Well, I promise this to be the last chapter with Beastboy out cold, for a while in this chapter that is. -Wink Wink, Nudge Nudge-. Hope you all like it and thanks much for the reviews. Also sorry for the long wait for this School just been killer and I still have some big projects due so…I'll update when I can sorry.

* * *

**The Way I Write:  
**"Talking"  
'_Thinking_'  
_Lyrics  
_**Chapter Song:** Ben Moody ft. Anastacia – "Everything Burns"

* * *

**Last Time:**

_Icy laughed as she glanced back watching Raven follow. "I knew it…" she whispered._

'_Move faster! We have to see Beastboy first!' a voice yelled inside Raven's mind. "I know!" she growled moving then stopped and transported inside the tower and moved quickly toward the sick bay and burst the door open. She froze, her mouth dropping open at the sight before her eyes.

* * *

_

**Chapter 6 – Love, The Trouble Begins**

Beastboy's bed was empty. "No.." she muttered walking to the bed and ran her hand over it. "There's no way she could have beat me here…no." She sank down on the chair she'd placed beside the bed days before. "Beastboy…"

_She sits in her corner  
Singing herself to sleep  
Wrapped in all of the promises  
That no one seems to keep  
She no longer cries to herself,  
No tears left to wash away  
Just diaries of empty pages,  
Feelings gone astray  
But she will sing _

Her eyes widened as she heard a door behind her open and she spun around, ready to attack who ever had come in then stopped seeing who it was.

"Raven? What's wrong?" Beastboy's soft voice muttered as he rubbed his eyes.

"Your…your awake? Where were you?" She shrieked walking over to him

He blinked. "The bathroom. Isn't that normally where people go when they wake up?" he asked smiling. (**Kim:** Haha I'm so weird xD)

Raven smiled slightly and moved hugging him. "I'm glad your okay." She whispered softly.

He smiled hugging her back. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I'm coming to get you silly." A cold chill filled the room.

_'Till everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
'Till everything burns_

Raven growled softly pulling back from the hug and looked around. "Come out Icy."

"Icy?" Beastboy muttered. "Who's Icy?"

"Me!" Icy said as the door to the sick bay blew out of its spot and back into the wall, barley missing Raven and Beastboy. "Hey Beastboy!"

Beastboy blinked watching Icy move into the room with a grin on her face.

"I see Raven beat me to you…" she continued and frowned. "To bad…I wanted to see the look of her poor face when she came and saw her lover as an icicle."

Beastboy blinked. "Lover?" he muttered glancing at Raven then back at Icy.

Raven growled softly at Icy. "He's not…I'm not…Your.." she shook her head, to many voices were ringing in her head to get her words out.

_Ooh, oh_

**

* * *

-In Nevermore-**

Rage growled from her spot, chained to a wall. "Let me out! Let me destroy her!" she screamed at the others.

Happy blinked watching her. "Why is Rage getting so worked up over what that stupid Icy said?"

"Because Raven is getting worked up and Rage is getting all her extra anger and probably would like to rip off Icy's head right about know." Knowledge said adjusting the glasses on her face.

"But why are they worked up?" Happy asked again.

A emotion who's been silent for a long time laughed softly. "She's worked up because what Icy said is true. She loves Beastboy."

Happy blinked, turning on her heels to face the emotion. "And how would you know?"

She laughed, taking down the red hood the covered her face. "Because I'm love my dear."

_Walking through life unnoticed  
Knowing that no one cares  
Too consumed in their masquerade  
No one sees her there  
And still she sings_

**

* * *

-Back In the Sick Bay-**

Raven growled once more as her face glowed with four red eyes.

"Raven?" Beastboy asked putting a hand on her shoulder, and she blinked, her eyes returning to their violet color.

She turned to look at him. "Beastboy…"

He smiled at her then turned a glare at Icy. "I suggest you get out of here before you get hurt little lady." He spoke.

Icy laughed at him. "What are you going to do? Your still messed up in the brain BB." She said making a funny face and spinning her finger around, while it was pointed at her head.

He smirked. "No, I'm perfectly sane dude. But see…my good friend here.." he said nodding toward Raven. "Has a bit of a temper..that along with you mocking her and me as well, would probably love to rip you to shreds by now."

Raven blinked looking at him, wondering if he was guessing Rage wanted out, or if he truly knew in his mind what she wanted.

_'Till everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
Burn it all down  
As my anger reigns_

Icy laughed softly. "I don't fear Raven. I'm sure I probably should, but I doubt she'll hurt me?"

"Why is that?" Beastboy asked.

"Because…" she said outstretching a hand. "I have you." She laughed as icy shot from her hand, rapping around Beastboy like a rope and brought him up by her. "And she wont come near me at the risk of hurting you now will she?"

Raven laughed. "You think?" she asked looking up at her.

'Rage' Raven spoke in her mind

'What!' Rage hissed.

Raven laughed softly. 'Would you like to play a game.'

Rage blinked. 'What kind of game?' she asked interested.

_'Till everything burns  
Everything burns  
(Everything burns)  
Everything burns  
Watching it all fade away  
(All fade away)  
Everyone screams  
Everyone screams..  
(Watching it all fade away)  
Oooh, ooh.._

'I'll let you out, as long as you stay away from Beastboy and let me back in control when Icy is gone.'

Rage was silent for a moment before she responded. 'Deal.'

"Hello? Raven! I have you boyfriend here…" Icy said watching her, since Raven had been talking to Rage she'd be still and quiet. It had begun to freak Icy out a bit.

Raven laughed softly closeting her eyes, and when she opened them there were four bright red ones, all staring at Icy with hatred. "You may have him now, but not for much longer." She said laughing.

Icy blinked watching her confused. "Your not Raven…"

She laughed. "I am…well…part of her anyway. I'm Rage, and I'll be destroying you today." She smirked. "Azrath Merion Zinthos!" she yelled and black energy formed around Icy, squeezing tightly.

"Ahhh!" Icy screamed and glared daggers at her, which sent two giant icecicles flying at Rage.

She blinked easily moving out of the way. "Pest." She hissed jumping at her, tackling her down. (**Kim:** CHICK FIGHT! YEAH!) She began to punch and hit her in anyway her hands could go. Her face, her arms, her legs, everywhere.

"Raven…stop…" Beastboy muttered as he transformed into an elephant, shattering his icy prison.

_(While everyone screams)  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
(All of this hate)  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Til everything burns  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away  
(Oooh, ooh)  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away..._

Rage stopped and turned towards Beastboy. "Why should I?" she hissed. "I'm having fun. And she was going to hurt you and this body."

Beastboy sighed. "I know, but beating her up, your sinking to her level Raven..er..Rage."

Rage growled getting off of icy. "I hate you…you shouldn't have interfered…" she growled at him.

Beastboy smiled softly walking over to her and put his arm on her shoulder. "You don't hate me…I know you don't." he said laughing.

Rage sighed as Raven came back to the surface. "What should we do with her?" she asked looking at Icy.

"We'll wait for the others…then decide."

Raven nodded softly moving closer to Beastboy, stumbling a bit from using a bit too much energy keeping somewhat control of Rage.

Beastboy laughed rapping an arm around her waist to steady her. "Relax.."

She nodded resting her hand against his chest. "I'm glad your okay."

"Me too…" he muttered softly. "Me too…"

**

* * *

Kim:** The End… JUST KIDDING haha. Not much a cliffhanger for you guys but…I really couldn't think of one...hehe…anyway hope you liked it…I'll get to work on the next chapter as soon as I can. 


	7. Authors Note Sorry

**Author's Note:**

Sorry to disapoint you all, this is not another chapter. I just wanted to say I'm working - slowly - on the next chapter and it will also be the last one, and probably either the shortest or longest - not sure yet- i'll get back to you all on it. Anyway! I have finals this Monday and Tuesday (June 19-20) and then..SUMMER VACATION! and all the free time I could ask for! SOOO Be looking for the chapter around...hum..June..27-28 maybe Till next time i'm out!

Kim


	8. A True Love

**Song For This Chapter:** Anything But Ordinary by: Avril Lavigne

**The Way I Write:  
**"Talking"  
'_Thinking_'  
_Lyrics

* * *

_

**Chapter 7 – A True Love**

**-One week after Rage beat the snot out of Icy-**

_Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby_

Icy blinked. "Uh.." she muttered opening her eyes slowly. "What hit me?"

"Me." Raven said from beside her with a grin, making Icy jump in the bed.

"What are you doing here? Where am I?" she asked, her eyes darting around the hospital room.

"Your in the hospital. Raven beat you up pretty good." Robin muttered from across the room.

She nodded looking around still. "So, I guess I'll be going to jail now that I'm up?" she asked.

Robin nodded. "Of course. You destroyed property and froze citizens."

_Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive_

Icy smirked. "Of course…" she muttered glancing towards the large window. 'What idiots.' She thought and jumped up. "Well then, I gotta run!" she said and ran at the window, busting threw the window then using her powers to make an ice path in the sky took off.

"Damn it!" Robin muttered grabbing his communicator. "Titans! She's on the move."

Raven smiled laughing from her spot. "She's not going to get very far…let her go."

"Raven, you know we can't…"

"Just do it!" Raven hissed.

_Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

Robin sighed walking out. "Fine, but if she causes more damage it's on your head." He muttered.

Raven smiled. "Of course." She said and walked to the window then jumped out, walking along the ice path. "Hide and Go seek…she's the mouse…I'm the cat…this is where all the fun is at." She smirked, pulling her hood up and picking up at pace.

Beastboy blinked looking down from his spot atop the hospital roof then turned into a bird and took off after Raven, landing infront of her. "What are you doing?"

"Going after the villain." She said moving around him, picking up speed.

Beastboy sighed and turned running after her.

_To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I  
Have been to the extreme  
So knock me off my feet  
Come on now give it to me  
Anything to make me feel alive_

As he caught up to her he grabbed onto her cloak, making her slow down a bit. "Why?" he asked.

She blinked. "Because she caused damage to the city.."

"Then why stop Robin from letting us go after her?"

"Because I want to get rid of her myself." She muttered as the ice beneath them melted away. "Azrath Merion Zinthos." She muttered sending energy out to hold herself and Beastboy up.

"Her powers are fading Rea, can't you let her go?" Beastboy asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She blinked looking him in the eye. "I…"

_Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please._

She sighed. "Fine."

Beastboy smiled. "Great! Now lets go home, I'm starved."

Raven nodded and they took off towards the tower.

Beastboy stopped at the door. "Come on Rea." He said looking back at her.

"Why are you calling me Rea?" she asked softly.

He blinked. "The same reason people call me BB. It's a nickname…ya know…Raven…Rea…" he muttered. "Why?"

She shrugged. "No reason." She said and started to walk in. "I want to tell you something…" she whispered as she walked past him inside.

_Let down your defenses  
Use no common sense  
If you look you will see  
that this world is a beautiful  
accident turbulent succulent  
opulent permanent, no way  
I wanna taste it  
Don't wanna waste it away_

He blinked running in after her. "What's up Rea?"  
She sighed looking at him. "Beastboy…I want to tell you something. I'm sure you know what it is…I realized something when you were in a coma. I'm sure you heard me talking then…"she paused looking at him.  
He nodded. "Yea…go on."  
"Well…you know I'm not good with emotions but…I feel that I…well…" she sighed.  
"I love you Raven." Beastboy blurted out.

_Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh my self to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
_

Raven blinked staring at him wide-eyed. "W…W…What did you say?"  
"I said I love you Raven." He muttered softly.

_Is it enough?  
Is it enough?_

"I…I…I love you too Beastboy!" she cried rapping her arms around him, causing a lamp across the room to explode. "Oops…" she muttered softly.  
Beastboy laughed softly. "We'll have to work on that." He said smiling at her.  
She nodded. "Uh huh.."

_Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

"So…Raven…I was wondering…" Beastboy said softly.  
"Yes?" Raven asked looking up at him  
He sighed softly looking in her eyes. "Will you go out with me?"  
She blinked staring at him. "Yes." She whispered then leaned in and kissed him, blowing up a light bulb.  
"Alright BB!" Cyborg called from around the corner. "Oops.." he muttered laughing as he, Starfire and Robin walked out from their hiding spot.  
Starfire smiled. "Glorious friends! We must celebrate!"  
"I'll order pizza." Robin said moving for the phone.  
"No meat on it okay dude!" Beastboy called after him.  
"Aw come on dude! Pepperonis!" Cyborg whined.  
"DUDE! I've been those animals! I can't eat them!"  
Starfire and Raven laughed softly watching them.

_Is it enough?  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please._

"Raven! Tell Cyborg no meat!" Beastboy whined to her.  
She laughed softly then glared at Cyborg. "No meat…I wont eat that either." She said.  
Cyborg sighed. "Your lucky your girlfriend is so scary…" he muttered.  
Beastboy laughed putting his arm around Raven. "Yep, I am." He smiled.  
Raven smiled too resting her head on his shoulder. "Yep."

**Kim:** Well…that's the last chapter…It's done!…man! this was a pain to write! I wanted the perfect song…and this one is…eh….I don't really like it now that it's done but…whatever. Well…I have to go work on my Inu Yasha story and some other Fiction Press one's so…till the next fic, laters!


End file.
